Another Ending
by LittlePieces13
Summary: AU from 7.20 "Lorelai? Lorelai?" Rory's dream not about Chilton but about her life. Revival spoilers. Kinda of timetravel fic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm own nothing

Hi! So, this is my first fanfic. Rewival left me with many reflectoins about Rory and her story so i decided to fix it and start writing. In other fandoms i saw a lot of timetravel fics but no one in GG. This fic will be a kinda of timetravel. And the last: i'm not native english speaker and don't have beta yet. So if you are beta and you like this story and want to edit it plz send me PM.

-Yes, right there - Logan lowers his hands, sadly smiles and leaves behind the boys. Rory looks after him, as if extending the picture from a mental farewell, and then looks round the foyer and smiles sadly. Yes, right there the picture of this Logan's departure feels final, but doesn't become less sad. Sitting on the windowsill and admiring the coming dawn, she talked for a long time with herself why it should be done, why it would be right for the two of them. The decision to leave seemed the most logical and reasonable, prolonging this agony seemed to hurt them and other people involved in this mess even more. But, now having done this, saying goodbye to him, seeing how he leaves it the second time, it no longer seems the best way out. Rory sadly looks back for the last time to the place where she for the second time in her life said goodbye to the love of her life and goes to the door.

The taxi already waits for her and having confirmed to the driver the destination Rory continues her reflections. Disobedient memory, as if in an old film shows her moments with Logan: starting from the first meeting at the coffee stand, where he seemed to her a spoiled idiot, their argument before the door of her hostel, where he defended his right to be a snob, the event of Life and Death Brigade, where she jumped with him from the scaffold, don't know him well, but already trusting him, their dance on renewing the vows of her grandparents, the moments of their short but happy life together, and finally, the way he looked at her by pronouncing his proposal, and then persuading her to accept, jump with him again. Why did she say no? Ten years ago, before her graduation, after refusing to NYT, she felt insecure, not knowing what would happen next, moving without a plan. The idea of a wide open future and a lot of doors in front of her at the same time attracted and frightened her. It seemed that adding to this equation marriage would bring only chaos and closing the most exciting options forever. Rory smiles bitterly, watching the speeding outside views. She is immensely sorry that she didn't think that without Logan, his love and faith in her, all these opportunities become uninteresting. Ten years later, sitting in a taxi after parting, she can honestly admit this to herself. And then there's Lorelai. A few years after the offer and refusal, when her mother felt that the wounds were already healing, she told Rory how Logan came to ask her to bless her for a marriage. Considering all this a matter of a profound past, she was not shy in expressions, not realizing how painful it was for her daughter. The knowledge that Logan, in spite of, to put it mildly, had a difficult relationship with her mother knew her enough, in order to understand how important it would be for her to receive the blessing from her mother and came and wasn't afraid to come straight to the lion's den to get it brought a new wave of pain, love for him, and regrets. Rory remembers how unpleasantly she was then struck by Lorelai's attitude toward this: with that disparaging face she was telling about this and how in the end she repeated with a satisfied smile that she made the right decision when she said no. She knows that her mother has a long and difficult relationship with the higher society from which she escaped and despite all the words she said years ago about the fact that for her daughter she will try to unite the worlds she has never been able to eradicate the negative attitude towards her world parents and Logan. Years ago, Rory seemed that it wasn't too important, and her mother's diligent efforts didn't upset her, but after the grandfather's funeral and the outbreak in the cemetery this summer, the depth of anger that her mother had carried through the years unpleasantly stung her. Rory knew from the beginning that Lorelai doesn't like Logan, although she never made an attempt to recognize him, to see the man behind the facade of the self-assured boy he showed. None of her boyfriend didn't cause her mother such rejection as Logan. God even had a relationship with Dean 3.0 received more approval than her relationship, and then a joint life with Logan.

Finding out in a few years that Lorelai knew what Logan was going to offer, Rory remembered and reassessed some of her mother's words a week before her end and fiasco offer. Unfortunately, this could not change anything.

Faced with Logan in Hamburg and proposing this stupid Vegas agreement, Rory deliberately didn't say anything to her mother, knowing exactly what kind of reaction and consequence it would cause. Despite the fact that Lorelai Gilmore vehemently denied any of her similarities with Emily Gilmore in treachery and hidden manipulation, she was the true daughter of her mother, and sometimes surpassed her. Not wanting to face the condemnation of her mother, Rory remained silent about her meeting and about all the subsequent ones.

Sitting in a taxi, Rory sadly sighs and shakes his head. All these reflections will not change anything. Logan marries a French heiress and will carry out a dynastic plan, and she will return to Stars Hollow and will write her book and try to forget about him. Suddenly, the driver starts screaming and turning the steering wheel. Falling Rory sees as they continue to carry a clearly lost control car and hear the sound of a blow. That's all- she thinks- how stupid my life ends. If everything could be changed ... She feels a sharp pain and her consciousness fades.


	2. Chapter 1 : Life as a dream

Chapter 1 : Life as a dream

 **Notes:**

 **1\. I'm own nothing**

 **2.I'm still trying to found beta. So if you notice grammar or another mistakes plz review and I will correct it.**

 **3\. More then 200 views in less than a day. It's amazing! Especially want to thank anonymous guest for his/ her review. Then I saw this first review I felt so happy that even made a small dance. So thank you and if you read this plz know that you gave me inspiration for the rest of the day.**

Rory jumps up in bed and wildly looks around. She is in her room, in their apartment with Paris. This was just a dream ... It felt so real. She seems to be going crazy - on the one hand she, Rory, almost a graduate of Yale University, is 22 years old, on the other hand she feels herself, Rory, a journalist without work, 32 years, after a night of farewell to Logan and his departure to London, to marry another woman. How did this happen? What happened to them? She sighs convulsively and reaches for the mobile to check the date and time. Yes, 2:43, May 2007, not autumn 2016. Hell, she needs coffee and she needs to think, make lists and make sure she's okay.

Rory quietly makes her way through the dark apartment includes a coffee maker and takes out a cup. Quietly, not to wake Paris, sneaks into the bathroom, lights the light and looks at the mirror. In the reflection a pale girl with brown hair and a slightly insane expression in her eyes. She sighs and begins to wash and brush her teeth. It's a dream, it's just a dream, she continues to convince herself. I'm nervous because of graduation, lack of job offers, misunderstandings, what will happen next. But the problem is that it doesn't feel like a dream, it's different. As if one half of her is still the same Rory Gilmore, who is 22, and the second is also Rory, but already 32 years old, who is hurt and scared, because she just said goodbye to the love of her life and doesn't know what to do next. The smell of coffee spreads around the apartment and calms her down a little. Rory brings a cup of coffee to her mouth, inhales the smell and sips the first sip. She smiles, remembering that Logan always says that the way she drinks coffee is one of the sexiest things he has ever seen. Here she is pierced by the pain and regret of an adult Rory who seems to be unable to cope with the reminder of Logan, the happy times with them and the weight of regrets that haunt her. She shakes her head and goes to her room. She needs to figure it out, she needs a plan.

In her room she turns on the light, puts the cup on the table and looks around again. The room is partly already packed; there are boxes with things on the wall, which should return to Stars Hollow. Despite the fact that many happy moments have been experienced in this apartment, Rory is happy that living in this apartment or dump according to her mother is over. At the thought of Lorelai, she again feels a tingling in her heart and, as if, an echo of the emotions of another Rory. Waving her head, she takes out a notebook from her bag and sits down at the table. The first thing she needs to do is record everything she remembers about this strange dream. Usually, Rory does not pay much attention to her dreams, especially since living most of her life with Lorelai Gilmore, she knows exactly how crazy and stupid dreams can be. However, this dream initially felt differently. It seems that she watched the film, bright colorful and, unfortunately, incredibly sad. Although she looked not quite the right word, she immediately corrects herself. Rather, part of her lived this life, the very part of which, waking up, she clearly separated as an adult Rory. Now half an hour after awakening, it seems to her that there are still two Rory inside her, the eldest and the youngest. They seem to merge with each other and, in the end, become one. But until this happened, she should write down and think things over. Rory laughs softly - most of the situation reminds her of some kind of fantastic story that she can read in one of the books or see in the film, but this is reality.

So, what does she remember? A week later, at the party that her grandfather and grandmother will arrange, Logan will make her a proposal, she will be very surprised and ask him for time to think. Next day after her graduation, he will ask her about the answer, and she will say that she is not ready yet. After which he will say that this is either now or never, she will return the ring and he will say goodbye to her. Rory shakes her head - how it looks like Logan ... Despite her love for him, she clearly realizes the shortcomings of her beloved person. Logan loves life, he revels in it, accepts everything that it brings to him without a trace, but also he is often impatient, impulsive and categorical. Compromise is not for him. But why did she say no or at least simply didn't make a long engagement? From her adult part comes a wave of regret and sadness and Rory take a deep breath. Then she remembers how she add up things with her mother in this apartment and how Lorelai told her that she made the right decision. For her, it's no secret that her mom's relationship to Logan is not very good. First of all, his origin is for Lorelai a red rag for a bull. The idea that her daughter may like a boy from the world of high society, a society from which she escaped twenty years ago, for a long time didn't give her mother resting. This was aggravated by the fact that from the first clash in the locker room, Logan didn't make a good impression on Lorelai, and only worsened him further. For Rory it's no secret that in most of the failures that have happened to her over the past three years, Lorelai is happy to accuse Logan without taking any of her explanations that often in the event there is Rory's fault. And although a month ago, when Logan finally went to Stars Hollow, her mother tried to keep herself in hand and didn't show her attitude, but Rory still noticed her mother's displeased look on them during their city tour. From the depths of the memory of the adult Rory comes the knowledge that Lorelai knew about the proposal being prepared and, although she didn't say anything to her daughter about it, a few days before the party, she began to make some comments about Logan and about their relationship. Especially clear is the absolute Lorelai certainty of that, after the prom, Rory will not find a job yet, she will stay at home with her, as if she did not even admit that she could go somewhere with Logan. Strangely enough, this part of the dream doesn't cause Rory any distrust, she can quite believe in such a reaction of her mother. Despite the fact that her mother always announced that Rory will always be her own person and make her own decisions, and she will only support them and provide the necessary assistance after the events of the year before last, Rory knows exactly to what extent this spreads. Her mother's attitude and actions after the second year in college and an unsuccessful internship with Mitch, as well as the incident with the yacht, still brings her disappointment and pain. And although they reconciled, after all, Rory came to that in some cases, her grandparents could show more understanding and tact than her beloved mother.

Oh my God! Granddad! After a heart attack that Richard experienced this spring, a fear settled in Rory's heart that might soon happen, so the next such attack could take him away from her. She remembers the horror when he fell in the audience, chasing her on the way to the hospital and not retreating until Logan appeared there. Rory feels a huge sense of gratitude towards him, to the fact that, despite all his affairs and duties, as soon as he heard about it, he threw everything and did everything possible to get to the hospital as soon as possible. At that moment, she fell in love with him even more. Immediately comes the memory of the adult Rory, about how she lay in the toilet of the hospital after the announcement of Richard's death and called Logan, and the fact that he once again wanted to throw everything and fly to her, and she forbade it because she hadn't rights to ask him do it. Rory looks like a runaway tear, closes her eyes and begins to breathe deeply. She should calm down. All this may just be a dream. Despite the tiny hope that flashes inside her, she realizes that it wasn't just a dream and if she doesn't do something so this is the life can be developed. From the adult Rory come the waves of hope, that everything can really be remedied. Rory opens her eyes, takes a cup and takes a sip of already cooled coffee. To begin with, she needs to remember everything that happened in her dream until the end, and then she will make decisions and plans.

So, what happened after her graduation? It seems that she very quickly received an offer of work and almost immediately left Stars Hollow. Rory remarks that the memories from her dream, so bright immediately after awakening, begin to dull, as if dissolving in the depths of her memory. And if, after awakening, she was very clearly aware of the presence of her adult part, now the younger and older parts seem to merge, forming a new personality. She looks at her watch and realizes that only an hour and a half has passed, which means that she needs to be hurry. She takes another deep breath and tries to concentrate. About the next five or six years of her life she has a very weak memory. It seems that she traveled a lot, wrote a lot, but nothing particularly important in her life didn't happen. As if she lost interest in her work or in her life as a whole.

The next vivid recollection relates to Hamburg and its re-meeting with Logan. Rory remembers a wave of joy and surprise that stirred her up when she saw him again. It was like waking up after a long, long sleep. They talked, they laughed and, of course, the evening ended in his room. The next morning he asked her what further and honestly admitted that now he is in "relations" with another woman socially acceptable to his parents, it seems from France. Odette, yes, for sure, Odette is what her name was. She too was with someone she could not remember, but she couldn't lose it so soon after she found him again, and she couldn't, and so she offered an agreement, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Rory drops her head in her arms and begins to laugh hysterically. Damn it, what did she do or would she do? Did not the attempt of relations without strings teach her anything? Obviously not. Otherwise, she would definitely remember that with Logan it was never a relationship without lines. It just couldn't be. She tries to calm down, so as not to wake Paris, breathing deeply, and looks at her cup. She needs more coffee to get this mess. She takes her cup and goes to the kitchen

After 15 minutes, having washed herself and making a second cup of coffee, she returns to the room and again sits at the table. Taking a sip of freshly brewed coffee, she looks at her notes. She needs to finish this until the memories are gone. The next thing she remembers is regular trips, bright flashes of meetings with Logan and ... yes, Grandfather's death. She exhales sharply and continues to remember her dream. The funeral, the frozen face of her grandmother and the horrible scene that her mother arranges right after the funeral, at the cemetery. Rory feels irritated and irrational anger at her mother. She realizes that it's silly to be angry with something that hasn't happened yet, but can' t help it. Her mother's heavy relationship with her parents is not news to her, but knowing how her mother behaved, and also realizing that she could quite behave herself so if it happens tomorrow, makes her furious. Rory closes her eyes and starts slowly counting to 10 and breathing deeply. She must remain calm and bring it to the end. Judging from her feelings, she had very little time left.

The next thing she can remember is the feelings of loss after Richard's demise, the rare encounters with Logan, the news of his socially acceptable engagement and her arrival at Stars Hollow. She recalls her idea of the book after another setbacks with the search for work, the idea of writing a story about her family she likes very much, the news about Odette's move to Logan, her pain and sadness about it. Collision with the mother in the cemetery about the news that she decided to write a book and how after that Lorelai expels her. She smiles sadly and shakes her head: apparently nothing will change with the years. All that Lorelai Victoria Gilmore considers wrong, she categorically rejects. This knowledge brings a new wave of sadness and disappointment. Finally, she remembers Logan's call, her break of next non-stringed relationships with him, and then the appearance of him and the boys in Stars Hollow to take her to the last adventure of the Life and Death Brigade. Their night filled with unrestrained gaiety, crazy antics, passion and final farewell. She remembers how he leaves her in that hotel as she leaves and goes to a taxi, reflecting on her life and the regrets of chasing her, and then a strong blow, pain and awakening in her own bed in their with Paris apartment. Apparently in that accident she died and somehow some of her could come back. Rory shakes her head and smiles. If someone told her such a story, she would already call the orderlies with straitjackets. She looks at her notes, tears a sheet from a notebook and writes a single word on the blank sheet - questions.

Rory writes the first subtitle - Logan. Why did she say no? Although they did not discuss marriage directly, for quite some time in their conversations it was implied that their further life would proceed together. Hell, she still from that catastrophic Valentine's day in the vineyard quite clearly understood that he was one for her. So why not? Or the whole thing was in what circumstances preceded it. Could she just be frightened by the flurry of news and ideas he brought down on her? She breathes in and honestly admits herself that she could. The question is that she is a compulsive planner who plans, all her actions and further steps and hates the unknown. Considering that everything she knew about the future until this night was just absolute and total unknown, she might have been scared. And when she is afraid, she does, the fact that her mother taught her best - runs. Logan always haunts her, and when he overtakes her, they manage to solve all their questions, but apparently at that time her refusal hit him too much, he decided not to pursue her. If they just talked about this in advance ... She shakes her head sadly. This is the main problem in their relationship with Logan. Despite the fact that they have enough topics for conversation, their banter is enchanting, neither he nor she likes to discuss really important issues. The catastrophe with Logan's work once again demonstrated this very well. Despite the fact that she is tempted to blame him for their difficulties, she can honestly admit that she behaves in the same way in difficult situations. The incident with the girlfriends demonstrated this very well. And the problem is not the lack of trust between them. Rory believes Logan, trusts him with her heart, body and soul and knows that this is true for him. The problem is that they simply don't know how to share important things. He, because he grew up in a cold house where it wasn't customary to share, and any conversations about the personal were considered a sign of weakness, and she, because, as a child, one truth was driven into her - the only trustworthy person is her mother. Well, it will have to be changed. She will talk to him and make him talk to her. As much as she want to hide her head in the sand and pretend that nothing is happening, the prospect of losing him scares her even more.

Rory crosses the line on the sheet and writes the second subtitle on it - Lorelai. She puts the handle aside and takes the cup of coffee with both hands. She loves her mother, loves very much, but sometimes it is very hard to put up with some of the characteristics of her. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, despite all her gaiety and lightheadedness, can be quite cold and manipulative when she wants it. Her mother's desire to know everything about her, to have an impact on all her actions, has recently irritated Rory. If she is honest with herself, it started at age 16, when she didn't tell her mother about that ill-fated first kiss with Dean, and then things got worse. Her mother wants her to be her mini me, and when some Rory decisions fall out of this line, she doesn't hesitate to show her the coldness and contempt that the real daughter Emily Gilmour can show. There are also questions of jealousy. Dean didn't consider as a threat for her mother, but already with Jess, these problems first started, and when Logan appeared in her life, it just got worse. Until now, her mother prefers to call Logan a limoboy, despite the fact that he has been present in Rory's life for three years and is taking an increasingly important place every year. Rory's relationship with her grandparents also often causes irritation in her mother. Rory still remembers how her mother react to her desire to go to Yale, the alma mater of her grandparents. Of course, then Lorelai relented, but that first reaction is still very memorable. Mom's reaction to dropping out of college and stealing a yacht is also very indicative. Despite the fact that she always denies that she resembles her parents, in some cases she can be much more cruel to Rory than Emily and Richard have ever been to her. Despite the fact that the desire to blame Lorelai is very large, Rory admits that in what was happening, there is also her fault. It was always easier for her to give up, not to argue with her mother and continue to be obedient daughter, than to fight with her, defending her right to choose. Her mother is a very bright person and against her background Rory often feels quiet and inconspicuous. This will have to be changed. Despite the fact that she doesn't want to lose an excellent relationship with her mother, Lorelai will have to admit that she has matured and has the right to make her own decisions and choices that are independent of her mother's wishes. After all, doesn't she want Rory to be happy? With this resolution, Rory brings the line under the second column of questions.

And, finally, the third subtitle is Richard. From the first minutes after awakening, when she remembered or learned about his death in the future, Rory suppressed the desire to call her grandparents' house just to make sure that he was really alive now, to hear his voice. Knowing that her call in the middle of the night is likely to wake and scare them, she struggled with the desire to call and tried to focus on the tasks at hand. The most terrible thing about this is that unlike the situation with Logan, her work, even her relationship with her mother, she doesn't know if she can change anything. She can' get Richard and Emily to grow old, can't undo their death. She can only enjoy the time that she has left with them. Her relationship with her grandfather changed a lot, starting at age 16, she found in him a deep and delicate interlocutor, a person to whom she can come with any problem. Looking back at a year and a half ago, she is a little ashamed of how she escaped from his house without saying a word, when all he did was support her, even when her mother actually gave it up. It's decided. She can't call and talk to him now, but tomorrow, or rather, this morning instead of classes, she will go to him. She just needs to see him, talk to him and hug. She shakes her head and draws a line.

And, finally, the most important question is how realistic is everything that she dreamed? And do she need to base any decisions and actions on the basis of sleep? Rory closes her eyes and listens to herself. How fantastic everything that happened to her seems to be, deep in the gut, she feels the reality of everything that is happening. This instinct never failed her and she hopes that it won't let her down this time. She opens her eyes and resolutely pulls a sheet from the notebook. She still has about 2 - 2, 5 hours before the morning and this time she can spend, making a pro-con list. In the end, who can be hurt by making a hypothetical pro-con list? She nods and writes a headline on a blank sheet: a hypothetical pro-con list.

Rory sighs and looks again at her hypothetical pro / con list. Practically six hours of reflections and on the table in front of her lies 3 sheets: the first with the facts that she remembers from her dream, the second with questions that have arisen, and, finally, third - the most important - hypothetical pro-con list. Pros and cons are painted in columns, but practically every con has a note. Over the past six hours, she thought a lot and came to some conclusions about her life and the people around her. Now she just have to decide and check the truth of everything that's happening or will be happening. She feels that the two versions of Rory - the adult and the youngest over the past night as if merged, forming a single whole. This new version of her isn't quite another person, but there are some differences. She seemed more confident in herself and a sense of fear of the unknown, which had haunted her since last night had finally gone. She reaches for the mobile, checks the time and nods herself. Already time, she can already call. She presses the speed dial key and listens to the beeps. After a few tonal signals, it's picked up, and a sleepy voice says "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," she answers, and suddenly says, "I love you." It feels good, right and she smiles, looking again at the list.


	3. Chapter 2: King of pranks, queen of neg

Notes:

 **1\. Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

 **2\. I'm still trying to find beta. So if you want to edit this story PM me and i will send you chapters which are already done.**

 **3\. ABOUT TIMELINE. Yersterday i rewatched last series of the season 7. So, their timelines sucks. Really, i can't understand their terms. So for this story i will stick to such dates:**

 **\- Rory's dream is at the night between tuesday and wednesday;**

 **\- it's a week before Rory graduation. She have to pass two exams;**

 **\- The party from her grandparents will be on next thursday;**

 **\- Rory's graduation ceremony will be on the next day after party - on friday.**

 **4\. I want to thank you for all reviews. Seriosly they make me so happy and proud. It's amazing me that people likes my story and even think that it well written.**

 **5\. If you notice grammar or other mistakes plz review and i will correct them.**

 **UPDATE. I'm sorry. Yesterday i uploaded and published this chapter. All looked normally on my page and i received confirmed letter from fanfiction. Only today then i checked my e-mail i saw that people wrote me that they can't see chapter.** **Although in manage stories chapter described, when story opened from main page, it wasn't describe. I deleted and reload chapter and hope that this time it will be no probs with it. Thanks Jjmosb122304, YaleAceBella12 and anonymous guest who wrote me about the problem. Again sorry for the long waiting.**

Chapter 2: King of pranks, queen of negation and prince of avocado

Logan Huntzberger is dozing in his bed. Through the window, the hotel room is flooded with sun rays, and he turns over on his stomach to hide from them. Usually, when he's with Ace, she closes the curtains on the windows at night, wherever they are, and in her absence he forgot to do it yesterday. At the thought of his girlfriend on Logan's face appears a tender smile. As if in response to this his mobile begins to play the melody assigned to her.

He reaches for the phone, presses the button and says "Hey."

"Hey, yourself" - comes the cheerful voice of his girlfriend and then in a few seconds the unexpected - "I love you".

Logan opens his eyes and rises on the pillows. He knows that Rory loves him, but his girlfriend is not one of those people who speaks these words out loud. Rather, she saves them for some special moments, as if she believed that their frequent utterance could devalue them. And the morning call clearly can't be considered such a case. He flushes his eyes at his watch and even more surprised. Ace is a very organized person who never misses the morning classes, but that doesn't mean that she likes to get up early. And considering that on his watch only 6:16, even with 3 hour difference, her call looks strange. Today her classes start only at 11, so in theory now she must still sleep. He thinks to ask what happened, but then decides to go with their usual light banter. "Now, this is one of the ways I prefer to start my day. Although not in such an ungodly time. And what do I owe to the bright confessional confessions this morning? You saw Doyle in his pajamas at the morning and realized how lucky you are, or is it all the long-awaited caffeine intoxication? "

On the other side of the tube, a shocked sigh and the answer come - "Blasphemy! I will let you know, Huntzberger, that divine nectar can't cause intoxication. It's a drink of life. It's time to remember it already. But, going back to your original question - I just wanted to tell you this. How are you? Did I awake you? How was a meeting, they have already proposed something? Given how long these guys hold you, they are clearly interested, right? "

"How many questions, Ace. On which cup of your nectar are you now? "- Logan smiles and gets up - " I was already practically awake and thinking about you, I missed you. The meetings were very good, these guys are really interesting, and we found a lot in common. I still had some things to do, I booked a ticket back on Friday morning. "- he finishes walking into the bathroom and taking a toothbrush.

"So, on Friday night you'll be in Connecticut, right?Do you want me to meet you? "She asks nervously

"No, Colin will meet me at the airport. We haven't seen each other for a long time, so we have something to discuss, and then he will drive me to your terrible house. Moreover, it will be Friday evening, you'll be at the Gilmor's dinner, will not you? "- he finishes washing himself and leaves the bath.

"Yes, dinner with my grandparents," she answers absentmindedly. Rory should decide and start asking questions. She feels, as in a stomach at it the nervous knot is fastened. Come on, do not be a chick, she encourages herself, these are just questions. What's wrong can happen? She takes a deep breath and says. "Logan, we need to talk. More precisely, I need to ask you a few questions. Something happened and I need to talk to you and know what you think "

"I knew it" - Logan nervously laughs - "It's not just a morning call with good morning wishes, right? All right, Ace, let's have your questions. I promise to answer fairly and impartially. What happened? Did you get an answer from Rendston? "- he tries to keep his voice calm, but inside of him everything turns. He wants his Ace to get everything she deserves with her hard work, but now he has his obligations and plans. Plans that include her in one of the main roles, plans about which she still doesn't suspect. Although, his Ace always knew how to surprise him.

"Yes, I have, but it doesn't matter. God, it seems to me that it was so long ago, although the letter came only last night. But this isn't about the Rendston program. I want to ask ... How well did your interview go? I know, you said that this is an interesting project, and that they seem to be interested in you, but I need how well everything went. I mean, everything just went well, but you aren't too interested or did it go well and should I try to send my CV to several newspapers in San Francisco? I know that we didn't specifically discuss what will happen after my graduation, but now there is only one and a half weeks left and I need to know "- Rory utters everything in one breath and nervously begins to wait for an answer. That's all, she did it, she asked a question, now she finds out how real was her dream.

Logan gasps in amazement. She really beat him to the blow. He looks around and says "Ace, this is really a serious question. You can wait a couple of minutes while I order coffee and breakfast? I feel that this will be a long conversation "- he needs these few minutes to collect his thoughts and regroup. Well, she hit him, but she can't know everything, can she?

"Ok, I'll pour myself another cup of coffee for now" - Rory takes a cup and goes to the kitchen. She hears how Logan order breakfast and espresso through the room service, pours herself the last warm remains from the coffee pot, nods already awake Paris and returns to her room, closing the door behind.

Logan finishes the order, hangs up the hotel phone and starts to walk nervously around the room. He knows that, despite some naivety, Rory is sometimes incredibly perceptive, but now she really caught him off guard. But he promised to answer honestly and, after all, she can't know everything. He gathers his thoughts, breathes deeply and says: "Well, I'm ready. Are you here? "

" Yes. I'm ready too "- she nervously puts the cup on the table and squeezes her hand into a fist. Now she finds out if the truth is all that she dreamed.

"The meeting was very good," - he begins. - "Actually they called me 45 minutes after the end and made the first offer. All this time we agreed on the terms of the contract. They need a person with my work experience, and they offer me not just a job, but a partnership. The project looks very promising and, as soon as we settle the last small details, I'm going to sign a contract. Your turn. What did Rendston say? Did they receive you? "

"Logan, I congratulate you. This is great news. Damn, I'm so happy for you, you totally deserved this chance. " -Rory laughs, and inside her, like a huge spring is unclenched. All this is true, and now she can change it. She realizes that Logan is waiting for her answer and continues to be calmer. - "As for Rendston, they sent a refusal. A lot of people are applying for the scholarship this year, and I didn't qualify. "

"Ace, I'm sorry ..." - he begins.

"Don't be," - she interrupts quickly. - "You know, when yesterday I received a rejection letter, I was also upset at first, but at night I realized that I wasn't completely sure that this was what I wanted. So their refusal is even better. Now if you get this job, does it mean that you are moving to San Francisco? And I returned to my original question: Which California newspapers should I send my CV? Unless of course you want ... I know that we never discussed and honestly, before this option didn't even come to the agenda, but now that everything has changed. I mean, London wasn't very bad, but to be honest, I don't want a repetition of relationships over distances. It was hard enough for the first time, and I just thought that if I graduated, then in principle, I don't care where to start a career and California isn't the worst option, therefore ... But if you don't want to ... " - ceases she, when the thought that, despite the fact that the first facts from her sleep was confirmed, it doesn't mean at all that the rest is true.

"Stop, stop," - he starts laughing, but then he continues seriously. - "Rory I want this, in fact, I really want you to come with me. But I need to know, are you sure about this? This is a serious decision and I don't want you to take it in a huff, and then regret it. "

"I'm sure, Logan. I know that you said that I can't take you for a factor, but it's not. Because in fact you are a factor, Logan and a very important factor for me. And make decisions, not taking into account you, will be just wrong. Perhaps, if I were given a scholarship, then I would have some doubts, then since this option is gone, I am completely sure. In fact, this night I had a very strange dream, which, by the way, I will have to tell you when you come back, and I thought a lot and even made a hypothetical pro-con list and he confirmed my decision. "- she finishes, looking at the sought list and takes a sip of coffee.

" You had a dream and then you made a hypothetical pro-con list about moving to California?" - He asks incredulously and starts laughing. - "And the list proved that it's right to move with me? Ace, I adore you, and I adore your lists. It's really a thing "- he hears a knock on the door and continues -" Wait a second, it seems, my breakfast arrived." Quickly opening the door, he passes the tip and rolls the table to the bed. Still in a wave of euphoria from her words Logan pours coffee and says - "In the spirit of our honest confessions, I must tell you that today after dinner I have a meeting with a realtor. I wanted to see available place for rent and if I find something good, conclude a contract for our new house. "

"House?" - she asks - "Do you want to rent a house for us?"

"Well, not necessarily. I want to look at the various options available, and then make a decision. "

"I want a photo of these options, Logan. If this really will be our home, then I want to see at least photos of this places and have a voice in the final decision. I know that our financial capabilities are still incomparable, but I'm your girlfriend and I want to be your equal partner. I understand that at least until I find a job I will not be able to pay a share in the rent, but I want to contribute my share at least in costs. "- Rory frowns and writes a separate sheet of the word finance.

"Ace, of course, you are my partner and you have the right to vote. And I'll send you photos, those places that I'll find. "- Logan continues to smile. Her serious attitude towards the choice of house, their joint house makes him even happier. Suddenly, he decides to go all-in. Of course, he wanted all this to be a surprise, but if his girl understood most of this and didn't mind, maybe he could get the most important answer. - "Actually, about a part of being a girlfriend. No, I want you to move with me, but in fact, even more, I want you to move here no longer in the status of my girlfriend, but in a slightly different. Rory, after my comeback I was going to visit Lorelai and ask her for permission to ask you to marry me. "

"Marry?" - She gasps. Despite her knowledge of this fact from a dream, to hear how he says it out loud is still a big shock.

"Yes. I know that we also never discussed this topic, but since we started all these conversations now. I love you, Rory and I have known for a long time that you are the person with whom I want to spend my life. I know that we both don't want to hurry, but in the last few months, I realized whatever will happen with me, if you're with me, I can overcome it. And now if we really move to California and build our future life together, then I think this is our next step. We have been together for almost three years and I know that I am ready and I want this "- he ends nervously and ruffles his hair.

"Logan it's very serious step and we have never really talked about it," - she begins cautiously. - "I will not lie, the thought that you are the one for whom I will marry in one day in my head, but ... But it was only hypothetical. We are so young and I'm just finishing college and I'm not sure that getting married is what we need to do right now. "

"I'm sure, I know that I want to marry you for almost a year and this will not change with time. Ace, I know that you have a complicated relationship to marriage, but marriage isn't bondage. It's just an official statement of two people that they are further building their lives together, caring, about each other. I want to be your family, and I want you to become my family in the real world. "- Logan continues to express his point of view, hoping that he will be able to convince her.

"How about a compromise?" - She suddenly asks.

"Compromise? Which one? I am open to negotiations "- he tries to ease the mood with a hint of a joke.

"Well, I hope you didn't plan to escape with me and the puppets in Las Vegas, did you? We conclude an engagement, a long engagement and if, for example, in a year we are both confident that this is the right decision, then we set the date and get married" - she seriously suggests. - " And yet, I hope that this was all our discussion, not your real proposal? "

«No, this is not mine real offer. When I'm propose, I'll be standing right in front of you, on one knee with a ring in my hand" - he laughs. - " Okay, I agree, the engagement one year and then set the date, but you understand that it's up to you to deal with Emily and her wedding plans? It seems there was something about Cape Cod? Maybe it's more safe to escape in Vegas? "

"I can handle my grandmother. Although you're right, it's going to be a serious battle." - Rory laughs, but suddenly becomes serious again. - " Logan, one more thing. When you ... when you're going to do it, can it just be two of us? Without a lot of people around, Colin and Finn with a guitar and drums at the ready. "

"Ok. I realized there is no LDB event and there is no Colin and Finn. This proposal will only be about us. Although I didn't plan their presence in any case. At least, because Finn would probably start offering you too, and convince you that he is much better, because he is more exotic," - he replies, starting to chew on the apple. - "It's good that we all discussed, now I know what mistakes I could make " .

"Yes, and did you plan to just suddenly throw it all at me at the same time and demand an answer?" - Suddenly she asks angrily. In his shy silence, she rolls her eyes and says - "Logan Huntzberger, ladies and gentlemen. Logan Huntzberger and his love for big gestures and unexpected surprises. "

"Well," - he begins gently. - "First of all, I never thought that I would meet someone with whom I would want all of this. Prior to the meeting with you, marriage was just one type of business transaction and didn't involve any special feelings. But even I heard that the proposal should usually be unexpected and romantic and I think I just didn't take into account that in the case with you it's better to prepare a couple of sheets for lists of pro - con and convincing arguments for pro. But thanks to your rare insight and prudence, all these issues are eliminated, aren't they? "

"Yes, I think that's true" - Rory draws a sheet of questions and looks at him attentively.

"So, if we solved all the main questions on arrival, can I plan an extraordinary single trip to Lorelai and ask her for blessing?" - he asks, smiling.

"Well, I think that we didn't cover all the issues, but the most important ones. Only you were wrong, Logan, you will need to make a visit to another person "- Rory replies, deleting questions on his sheet number 1.

Logan frowns in amazement. - "I know that permission to marry usually ask from father, and to be honest, Ace, I'd rather talk with Chris than with your mother, but I thought that your relationship isn't so good right now and Lorelai is much more important in this matter for you".

"Well, my mother's opinion is certainly important, but I prefer to tell her about it myself. And you are right about the dad, but in fact in my family there is a man, the head of the family, from whom you can ask for my hand. Moreover, as far as I remember, you already had a similar conversation with him. "

"Ace, no" - he moans - "you say, what I think you say?"

"If by that you mean, that you need to talk to my grandfather - then yes. I don't understand, by the way, why you are indignant. Grandpa loves you much more than my mother. My grandparents are dreaming to see that we are married. And you really already had such a conversation, so you almost know what he will say to you. True, he mentioned that you were somehow pale at that time, and he was worried if Colin and Finn knew the basics of first aid, but this time it will not be so, isn't it? "- at the end Rory's voice growing up with giggling.

"You're going to enjoy it, aren't you? " - Logan asks frowning.

" Just a little. It's a pity I can't watched it, the last time it was very funny to watch the change in your face expression, even from a distance. "- she laughs -" In fact, Logan, since you turned out to be so old-fashioned, then grandpa is the best option. And he will not go too hard on you, I promise, I'll talk to him. You know, he was always very worried that he couldn't do all these rituals with my mother and now, I think I just want to give him a chance to get it all. Considering all this escape and the sudden marriage of Mom and Dad, then this divorce he didn't have the opportunity to feel it all, and even if Mom will develop relationship with Luke again, he certainly will not ask permission from her parents to marry."

"Ace, if that's what you want, I'll do it. I love and respect Richard, and he seems to be treating me well, so I think that he will not have any special problems with our marriage. After all, he has known for some time that I defiled his little granddaughter and I'm still alive." - Logan smiles and shakes his head. -" And yes, I got a very good and slightly old-fashioned upbringing. I'm a real gentleman, don't you know? "

"A real gentleman? I think you should order another ticket for the plane, for your ego. And yes, my grandfather really like you, I think he will even prepare emergency supplies, in case you don't feel well enough "- Rory laughs and takes another sip of coffee.

"You enjoy it too much," - he blames slightly. - " So, did we discuss all the important questions that you wanted to get answers to? And they made all the important decisions? "

"Yes, I think so far. It ... it feels good, right? " - she asks, biting her lip.

"Yes, it feels good. Even better than good. " - Logan laughs and ruffles his hair. For a moment they settle in a comfortable silence, grinning.

"So, I need to go to the shower and assemble," - she says. - "I suddenly discovered a huge amount of things i have to do. We really don't have much time, and I have two more exams and graduation. "

"I'll call you at the evening to discuss the found options for our new home," - he replies, smiling. - "And, Ror, I love you, too."

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

* * *

After putting the phone down, Rory sighs and looks at her notes. So this dream is really true. It is unclear how she really dreamed, how could her life be formed if Logan did as he wanted and brought down on her all the news without preparation. And what would be her reaction. Well, now everything will be different. They talked, discussed all the issues and found out their plans for the near future. She looks at her watch and realizes that their conversation took only an hour and a half. Such a short period of time and so many decisions are made. Another minute, she reads the notes, and then picks up the phone again. Today she doesn't have any important classes, and she will not go to school. She will go to her grandfather, and then she will visit her mother. She needs answers to her questions.

Rory dials Gilmore's number and waits for someone to pick up the phone. Finally, a click is heard and a familiar voice says "Richard Gilmore is listening."

"Granddad! Hey. This is Rory "- she answers almost with tears in her eyes. She knows for sure that he is still alive, but she remembers the feelings of that Rory from a dream that has lost him.

"Rory, darling, hello. Everything is fine? Something happened? Don't you have to be in class? "- starts to ask questions Richard

" Everything is fine. Today I have nothing important. The penultimate exam tomorrow morning, but I'm ready. I just missed you, grandfather. Are you still sitting at home? Do you mind if I arrive somewhere in an hour? "- She immediately tries to reassure him.

"Of course not. I'm very bored here. Emily went to some important DAR meeting, so I'm all alone here, "agrees Richard.

"Okay, see you in an hour." Rory quickly says goodbye, looks around the room, went to the shower. After 10 minutes, she quickly dresses, tie her hair in the tail and already taking her handbag, stumbles upon the empty boxes facing the walls. After a moment she thinks, she takes the marker from the table and writes on three boxes one word - Cali. With a satisfied smile she goes out, locks the door and goes down.

Already sitting in the car, she presses her mom's speed dial button on her mobile. The call goes to the voicemail and she quickly leaves a message that she wants to meet and will arrive today for dinner at Stars Hollow.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

* * *

When she arrives to the Gilmore, the maid admits her and sends her to the office. Her grandfather sits at the table and carefully reads some papers. He looks up and sees her at the door, he gets up from the chair and smiles at her.

At the sight of Richard, Rory's heart is filled with happiness, she flies up to him and hugs him tightly. From the beginning he is surprised, but then returns the embrace with pleasure.

"It's good to see you, too, dear. But this is a very unexpected visit. I thought that you and Lorelai would come to us on Friday night? "- he says, while she still continues to hug him.

"We'll be here on Friday night for dinner," - she smiles brightly at him, - "I just missed you. Although I do have some news. But first, how do you feel? "

"Much better. Tomorrow I have an appointment with my doctor to finally confirm that I'm already completely in order. How are you? How is the preparation for the end of the college? ", -he asks, gesturing for her to sit down.

"It's perfect. Tell me on Friday what the doctor will say, okay? ", - she sits down and continues, - " I'm all right. It remains to pass the 2 exams, tomorrow and at the Saturday morning. Next week I will collect things in the apartment and prepare for the move, and on Friday there will finally be an graduation ceremony. "

"Rory, we were going to talk to you and Lorelai on Friday night, but since you're already here. Next week Emily and I want to have a party in honor of your graduation from Yale. I hope you don't mind? " - Richard asks. - " It will be a small evening, only for the closest of our friends and family. Of course, Logan will also be invited. "

"Of course I don't mind. Graduation ceremony on Friday, so it's probably more convenient to have a party on Thursday. If Logan is in town, he will certainly come with me, " - she agrees. - " By the way, grandfather, do you remember how we prahked Logan a couple of years ago? " - the subject Rory.

"Of course, dear. It was one of the best joke in my life. He changed colors so funny when I started talking about marriage, that I really worried for a moment that he would lose consciousness, " – smiles in memory Richard.

"Yes, it was funny even from a distance. Do you remember what specifically told him? "- she continues.

"Not verbatim, but yes. I told him that I already talked to Mitchum, we made up a prenup, and that he can't worry, because Emily is already made the announcement of the engagement. At this point, he looked like a fish pulled out of the water. And at the end I gave him a standard warning that he treated you well and congratulated him on joining the family, " - he laughs.

"It's good that you remember everything so accurately. Soon this may be useful to you", - Rory grins and looks at him seriously.

Richard stops laughing and looks at her in surprise. - "Rory, what do you mean? Are you and Logan ...? "

"No, not yet. Logan turned out to be quite old-fashioned and wants to ask permission first. But, yes, we discussed this, and I think that you should expect his soon visit. Knowing Huntzberger, this can happen right after his return from California, " - Rory smiles gently.

"This is great news. Honestly, Emily and I have been waiting a long time for you to decide on this step, but I thought that usually fathers participate in such a conversation, and given how close you and Lorelai are, possible, Logan should talk to her too " - Richard says in surprise.

"I know, but even though I love dad we aren't so close now, and I'd prefer to say it myself to my mother. She has become better to Logan recently, but this is the news I want to tell her privately. And then the blessing for marriage is usually given by the elder man in the family, and I'm Gilmour after all. So Logan will come to talk to you and he already knows about it. You can scare him a little, but not too much, okay? "- she ends, still smiling.

"Rory," - Richard says with a touch of emotion, - "thanks. It's a great honor for me, dear. "

"You're welcome, Grandpa. I love you. I have only one request - could you not yet tell grandmother about this conversation and about Logan's visit, when it will happen too? I need time to prepare my mother, talk to her about it, otherwise her reaction can be unpredictable, " - she says nervously and looks at him imploringly.

"And knowing Emily, in half an hour about your engagement will know the whole DAR," - Richard nods knowingly - "All right, dear. It will be difficult, but I'll try not to tell your grandmother about it, until you and Logan decide to announce this news. Especially since I understand that not one of you two want a big wedding on the Cape Code, on which she will certainly insist. "

"Yes, we have only agreed on a long engagement, we don't discuss what kind of wedding we will have," - laughs Rory, - "Thank you for understanding, grandfather."

"No problem, dear. I like Logan, he's a good boy and you love each other, so this is great news. And I'm very grateful to you for this honor, " - he repeats.

"Yes, we are happy together. But so far nothing has happened, so let's change the subject. Which of the books that I brought, you already read? "- asks Rory, finishing the topic of discussing their with Logan relationship.

They continue the conversation, easily changing topics from books to the latest news in the world and America. Their conversations always bring real pleasure to Rory and she enjoys the time spent by her grandfather. After a couple of hours, she looks at her watch and realizes that it's time for her to get ready if she wants to have lunch with her mother. She says goodbye to Richard, hugging him, and says that she will see him and grandmother on Friday night at the dinner. Now she has the last, but perhaps the most difficult conversation for today. Leaving the house, she takes a deep breath, sits in the car and begins to drive in Stars Hollow. She goes to Lorelai.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

* * *

Rory parks her car in front of Crap Shack and slowly climbs onto the porch. If, in the case of Richard, she felt only overwhelming joy from the meeting, then she doesn't know what to expect from the meeting with Lorelai. On the one hand, she really loves her mother, she considers her as her best friend and usually like every meeting with her, now all of this is superimposed on the impressions and facts from the dream. The night's decision not to say anything about the dream to Lorelai, and first to find out her feelings and thoughts a little bother her. Rory isn't used to hide anything from her mother and she knows from experience that Lorelai doesn't react very well to such things, but this time she really doesn't want to tell this particular secret to her. She takes a deep breath and opens the door to her childhood home.

Lorelai meets her in the living room with Paul Anka. As she sees her daughter, she rises from the couch and opens her arms to embrace, - "The fruit of my loins! It's joyful, but it's strange to see you here! I thought that at your examination week you will not be able to be torn from the books, and was very surprised when I received your message. Everything is fine?"

"It's all fine", - Rory replies, returning her embrace, - "I have an exam tomorrow morning, and in our apartment Paris is preparing for her final exam, so I had to get out of there. I want coffee and I want eat. Can we go to Luke's? "

"Of course, dear", - says Lorelai is already starting to look for her handbag.

As they walk toward the diner the thought comes to Rory's head and she asks, - "Is it normal that we go to Luke? I miss his food and coffee, but if you don't want, we can go somewhere else. "

"This is absolutely normal. I want to get back to my legal status, so I need to be there as often as possible", - Lorelai nods, - " Luke loves you and will be happy to see you. Perhaps he will be touched to such an extent that he can even look at me or tell me a sentence longer than three words. "

"Okay. If it's good with you, I'm very happy. So that means Luke, after all? ", - Rory asked gently.

"Well, I think not yet. It will take us a long time to sort out the mess that we both arranged", - Mom answered thoughtfully, - "There is a question of April and Luke's relations with her, the formation of which he is now very serious about. And then there is the issue with my not very legitimate marriage with Chris, which is also not very easy for him to accept. I think first we need to return to at least the friendship that was with us, before it all happened. And it can take a lot of time. "

"I understand," - Rory says, - "Mom, tell me, what about Dad? I mean, I understand that you left and divorced, but still, this is the end? "

"Yes, this is the end", - Lor contends confidently, - "Rory, your father and I ... it's complicated. Probably, some part of me, will always love Chris, but I can't be with him. We have changed, both have changed very much. I remember him the way he was, but now it's completely different man. And this man isn't for me. "

They approach the diner and the conversation subsides. Rory makes a note to herself to call Dad and see how he does it. She knows that Chris loves her mother and the discovery that she doesn't think that they can be together could hit him hard.

In the diner they take their usual table and wait until Luke approaches them with cups and coffee to take their order.

A couple of minutes later he comes to them with two cups and a coffee pot in his hands. Nods in greeting Rory, pours coffee and frowns asks, - "As usual?"

"As usual, Luke," - Lorelai answered happily, - "Two words. But this is already the beginning. So, Paris is going crazy more than usual? "

"Not really. She behaves as normal as she can.", - drinking her's coffee reply Rory, - " Yesterday she received letters about admission to medical schools. She went to Harvard. "

"Not really. She behaves as normal as she can.", - drinking her's coffee reply Rory, - " Yesterday she received letters about admission to medical schools. She went to Harvard. "

"That's cool. I'll call her to congratulate her when she passes her exam. But, what about you? A letter from Rendston also came? "- in turn, drinking coffee asked her mother.

"Yes, my letter has come, too",- Rory says, and then continues, - "This year there were a lot of applicants for the scholarship and they refused me."

At this time, Caesar brings their order and she begins to slowly dig into the plate.

"Oh, Ror. I knew something happened ", - Lorelai starts stroking her hand, -" Don't worry, dear. It's their loss, not yours. In a week you will finish the Ivy League college, return to Stars Hollow, and we will spend the most wonderful summer with you after graduation from college. And then you will find the best job offer and become the best journalist in this country".

"Actually, I'm not very upset with the fact that they refused," - Rory smiles gently at her, - "You know, I wasn't completely sure that this scholarship, what I need at the moment. So now I can study my possibilities calmly and choose the most suitable option for me. "

"This is the right attitude. I like it", - her mother smiles brightly, -" But first you'll rest and we'll have some fun. Can we make a trip to the roller coaster? "

"I don't know. I want to discuss plans for the summer with Logan when he returns", - carefully touches on a topic that interests her Rory.

"Well, of course, maybe he can join us on some days off. To surprise the people of Stars Hollow again", - her mother's smile at the mention of Logan grows a bit duller, - " He's still in California now? Is he still being interviewed? "

"Yes, he extended the trip. The interview went very good and he hopes for a good job offer", - Rory begins gently.

"Yes, I think that now the limoboy will finally find out what a real working world is", - interrupts her mother and shakes her head, - "Now he can't hide his head under the wing of his father. He have to start working and try to impress himself. "

"Mom, stop it. Logan knows what hard work is. He worked very hard the whole last year and that's why he now has suggestions for work", - Rory says almost angrily.

"Well, your boyfriend isn't only beautiful, but also smart. I will not argue, you know him better", - soothing picks up Lorelai's hands, -" So he has many suggestions? Is he going to travel much this summer, for example, again in California?"

"Yes. I think that Logan will really went a lot to California this summer ", - she still slightly angrily responds and shakes her head. All the same, her mother is incredible.

"Perhaps it's for the best that you can not see much this summer. This can make the process of separation less painful, "- says Lorelai thoughtfully in a few minutes.

"Mom, what do you mean?", Rory asked in surprise.

"I mean, dear, that you are starting an absolutely new life. You will find your first job, you will meet many new people. You and Logan will not have much time for being together, besides, it's not a fact that you will work in the same city at all. I know that you love him, Rory, and he's a good boy, but it may well happen that soon you can meet another guy who will suit you much more than Logan and it's absolutely normal", - says Lorelai without noticing her daughter's expression, - "After all, college attitudes rarely survive after graduation. Look, for example, on my story with Alex, while we had a joint course we were together. But as soon as our studies ended our relationship quickly ended too. And this is normal. I'm not saying that you and Logan will part tomorrow, but it seems to me that you should be ready for this turn of events in the future. "

Rory looks silently at her mother. She doesn't know what to say in response to the tirade of Lorelai. It seems to her that at the same time with her mother's words, a barrel of very cold water was poured onto her. She obviously underestimated her mother. Compare of her relationship with Logan, stable long-term relationships, some of which they even lived together, with the relationship between Lorelai and Alex, a guy with whom in fact she had only a few dates, both angers and amazes her. Luckily at this point, Caesar brings in the bill and Lorelai is distracted by the payoff until Rory regains her composure. She gets up and nods at Luke's goodbye before leaving the diner.

"So, what will we do next? Can we take a movie and arrange a traditional movie night? " - Lorelai asks after her out of the Luke.

"No, Mom, I'm sorry. It's time for me to return to Yale. At the morning I have an exam, I need to time to repeat everything and get enough sleep "- shakes Rory her head.

"But you just arrived, and I'm sure you've learned everything for a long time. Stay and have fun with me. Next time we'll see each other only at dinner from hell on Friday "- her mother pouting in response.

"Seriously, I can't. I need a lot of time and Logan promised to call at the evening, so I must go "- she still doesn't agree.

"Oh, well, if Logan ...", - Lorelai frowned in displeasure, and then starts smiling again, - "But you'll come on Saturday, after the exam? We can have pajama party on the occasion of your final exam. We'll order Chinese food, movies, ice cream. It will be fun".

"I haven't talked to Logan yet, and I don't know what our plans are. And in any case, i need to start collecting things. Knowing Paris, it can take many days. So most likely I will not come for a weekend", - Rory replies and doesn't miss the look on her face when she mentions plans with her boyfriend. There's nothing going on here, she thinks to herself, as they approach the Crap Shack. She begins to feel that what she doesn't like Lorelai simply doesn't hear, not paying attention to what kind of influence it has on Rory. She says goodbye to her mother, sits behind the wheel and starts the car. Leaving Stars Hollow, she thinks that she made the right decision. This is the city of her childhood and she will always love it, but now comes the moment when she must go out and find her new home. Maybe she will find it in a distant California with Logan.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

* * *

When Rory returns home all over the living room the books are laid and Paris repeats something to her tomorrow's final exam and doesn't even respond to her greeting. And although she is still a little upset after visiting Lorelai, when she enters the room and see boxes with her inscription Cali, she begins to smile. After changing clothes and making fresh coffee, she takes out books and start prepare. After a couple of hours of repetition, when she is ready to finish and go to bed her phone starts ringing a familiar melody. She picks up the phone and says gently, "Hello"

"Hi. Are you at home? If so, check your mail "- she hears Logan's voice in response and quickly switching on the laptop goes into her email. She has three new incoming, all from Logan, all marked "Our new home. Options. "

"So, open the first letter," he begins. "This loft, in San Francisco, is very similar to our New Haven, but smaller. Is in a good area, the only significant minus is the cabinet is much smaller than we had. What are you going to say?"

"Not bad," Rory replies, carefully examining the photographs. "He's not much smaller than our loft, and there's place for Henry. Wait, Henry is moving with us, isn't he?"

"Yes, Henry is moving with us" - he laughs - "Open the letter 2. This is an apartment in a complex with a swimming pool, 2 bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen. There is access to a common terrace with three more apartments. What do you think? "

"Honestly, I like the first one more than this apartment. It's a little deliberate, don't you think so?"

"Yes, I also thought so. And now the option number 3. Don't be scared, but this is a house, although small" - he warns her.

When Rory opens a photo from the letter three and she takes a breath. In the photo there is a small 2-storey white house all covered with ivy. Inside the bright walls, neat lights and contrasting bright kitchen. She continues to look at the pictures while listening to Logan's voice over the phone.

"Two floors, three bedrooms, on the first floor kitchen, living room and access to the backyard. On the second floor of the bedroom, a dressing room and an office room, it will completely include two tables and there already as you can see there are a bunch of shelves for books. Right from the yard you can go to the beach, to the ocean. The house is in Palo Alto. Well, which place do you like most? "- He asks with a grin.

Rory doesn't respond looking at the last photo from the letter. On it a backyard, almost in the midst of which a small avocado tree grows. Hearing as Logan for the second time repeats her question, she shakes her head as if throwing off an obsession and responds - "All place is good in its own way. And which place did you like the most? After all, in the end you will not pay for it."

" Not fair. I asked first "- he answers with a grin - " Okay let's say at the same time the number of the place that we liked the most. I'm ready. Come on. "

She closes her eyes and says "Three." And then she realizes that this is the same number that simultaneously with her he said. Together they start laughing

"It looks like it's accepted unconditionally, yes?" - he laughs and continues: "I'll call the agent and make a meeting for tomorrow to sign a lease agreement. By the way, the point of sale was after all the backyard with avocados, isn't it? "

"Yes, it's avocados," she admits, laughing. "Although the house is very beautiful and cozy. I really like it. Thank you for finding it for us. "

"You're welcome, Ace. By the way, the landlady, when showing the house promised to give a terrific recipe for a home guacamole. She thought that this was for my wi... "- he cuts off, and then continues -" for you, but I quickly corrected it, explaining that the only thing you'll do with guacamole is eating it, but first I'll have to cook " .

"Hey! But I can cook. Something simple. Very simple. "- she resents - "But yes, take the recipe just in case. You will be my personal master over the avocado. "

"Okay," - he agrees, - "well, I'm going to call the agent and make an appointment. Good night and good luck tomorrow at the exam. You will surrender everything, I believe in you. I'll call tomorrow . Love you, good night. "

"And I love you. Good night, Logan. "- She answers and pushes the phone still looking at the photo with the avocado tree and smiling.


End file.
